


Domesticity

by ChocobroTrxsh



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demigods, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Only until he realizes he fucked up, Raiden isn't a total ass, Slow Burn, Tragedy, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocobroTrxsh/pseuds/ChocobroTrxsh
Summary: Insight to Fujin’s life after defeating Kronika and wanting to have a family. Being his wife, you expected danger to fall upon the two of you, but after a few years of marriage, you did the wrong choice of letting your guard down when Fujin left the house to do something you’ve been requesting.*Unfortunately this is on hold until further notice.*
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> You love Fujin. I love Fujin. We all love Fujin. That man has had my heart for YEARS.
> 
> We all deserve to see his domestic life that he wanted to experience when he defeated Kronika. 
> 
> Domestic Fujin is the best Fujin.

Raiden never particularly smiled upon the idea of domestic life. When his brother Fujin left the Sky Temple to live in Earthrealm, he couldn’t fathom the idea of ‘settling down’ or living amongst mortals. He didn’t dislike them, per se, but he disliked the fact that humans were too fragile, too weak at heart. He was afraid that their lifestyle would influence Fujin’s opinion regarding his own. 

Now that Fujin had defeated Kronika and gained her crown, he sought to live many lives in various races and try to understand their way of living, their traditions, their hardships - everything.

It was at one point where he got tired of the tedious reincarnations of himself. He began feeling lonely. He had many friends, or perhaps acquaintances, but he felt lonely in a different aspect - a _family_ aspect. 

When Fujin voiced his thoughts to his brother, Raiden couldn’t help but frown upon his choices with a seething glare. “Why would a Demi-god want to start a family with a _mortal_ , Fujin? You’ll outlive them.” Fujin wouldn’t take anymore from him and simply turned around to walk away from his so-called brother. 

Since then, they haven’t seen each other for at most 10 years. There was no sort of contact between the two demi-gods, each of them going their own way. 

Within those 10 years, Fujin couldn’t have said that he was happy with his life until he had met you. 

—-

A cold breeze that came in through the window and fanned Fujin's skin caused him to open his eyes and stir awake from his slumber. He didn’t particularly need sleep, but decided to take pleasure in the same act that the humans do when recovering their energy. He had seen you sleep many times in his arms while the two of you were laying in bed after a session of lovemaking or simply basking you in his affection after seeing you come home from a long day of work, and so he decided to join you one night. It eventually became a habit of his and he felt his body crave the hours that he had accustomed it to shut down. 

Head lolling to the side, he saw your side of the bed empty and cracked a small smile when he heard music coming from behind the bedroom doors. Getting out of bed, he ran a hand through his long hair that fanned around him, the silver strands no longer in the style of its usual braid. Putting on a pair of pants, since he was practically naked underneath the bed sheets, he walked out of the room and followed the music to the kitchen. 

Humming along to the tune that was blasting from your phone, you were preparing omelets for both you and Fujin, a plate of an already made omelet beside two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice already placed on the table, a small bowl of fruit in the middle, and some toast in a separate plate with slices of avocado already layered above them. 

Smiling at the sight of you only wearing his dress shirt, he walked up behind you and wrapped his large arms around your waist, face burying itself into the crook of your neck. “Smells good,” he murmured against your skin, planting a soft kiss to the junction of your neck. You giggled at the ticklish feeling of his cool breath against your skin and turned your head to press your lips against his. 

“Almost done preparing it,” you put the spatula down on a napkin that was on the counter beside the stove and turned your body to face him, taking his face into your hands and bringing him in for a feverish kiss, thumbs running across the growing stubble that he was undoubtedly going to shave in a few hours. Your hands began to trail down, loving the feeling of his naked and muscled chest against your palms. Fujin moaned into the kiss, his large hands gripping at your waist, trying his best to refrain from engaging into anything further. 

“They won’t be if we continue this,” he mumbled against your lips, a large hand trailing down and giving your ass a taut squeeze and was genuinely surprised when he felt nothing but your skin. You gasped at his touch and reluctantly pulled away from him with a pout. 

“Fine, only because we need to eat.” You winked at him and turned back around, quickly turning off the music from your phone, and his arms returning to your waist and laying his chin atop of your head. A small gleam caught his eyes and he felt his heart swell with joy when he saw the large diamond ring on your marriage finger. It had been a while since the two of you were married. It was the most perfect wedding you could have ever imagined, yours and Fujin's salary combined allowed you to not worry about the cost of anything you wanted. Though his job has been a bit dangerous since he decided to work with Sonya Blade, still continuing his duty as a protector of Earthrealm, you knew the Demi-god was able to protect himself and come back home to you. 

Smiling to himself, he detached himself from you and went to the cabinet to grab a plate, holding it out to you to place the omelet on top of it. 

Washing your hands, the two of you sat down in your respective seats and began eating, a comfortable silence settling between you two. But something was bugging you at the back of your mind as you chewed on a piece of toast, your eyes darting to the ring that was on your finger when you began to subconsciously twirl it around. 

“Something on your mind?” His wispy voice brought you out of your thoughts and you looked at him, a contemplative furrow of your brow settling on your facial features.

“We’ve never really spoken of this, only once, but when am I ever going to meet your family?” You referred to Raiden. Fujin had told you everything about himself and his life throughout the 10 years the two of you have been together. He didn’t leave a single detail out, and it broke your heart how closed-minded his brother was to Fujin’s wish on living a domestic life - the reason as to why they no longer spoke to one another. 

You saw the way the muscle in his left hand tightened, a few veins bulging as he gripped a napkin in his fist. His silver eyes looked down at his nearly empty plate. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Who knows what Raiden will do when he finds out I'm married to you - a _human_." 

You know not to take that at heart, but you couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over you when hearing those words come from him. Fujin took note when you bit your lower lip to prevent tears forming in your eyes. He called out to you, "I'm sorry. You know it's not a good idea-" 

You shook your head. "No it's fine. I understand where you're coming from. I thought we could have changed his mind if he were to see how happy you are here." You gave him a weak smile and got up, taking your plate along with you and walking over to the sink to begin washing them. Fujin sighed, the marks on his left shoulder glowing brightly as he tried to keep his emotions in control - his dislike that his brother was the whole reason as to why you felt so little compared to him, that you didn’t deserve to be his spouse because you were a human. Hearing the sink water turn on at its max, he knew that you were going to try and drown out any excuse of his from meeting Raiden, purposefully staying silent the entire time you washed your dishes. 

“Perhaps you can meet someone that I more so consider as a family member.” He spoke up, hoping that this solution can at least put your mind at ease for the time being. Hearing the sink water turn off you looked at him with a hopeful expression. 

“Seriously?” 

He nodded his head, a small smile making its way to his lips when he saw the way you perked up at his suggestion.”Of course.” 

—-

“I’ll be back in a few hours. If anything happens, call Sonya or Jax-“ you interrupted him with a gentle press of your lips against his. Smiling up at him, you straightened out his robes and giggled. 

“I know the drill, love.” You took the blade that laid on your bed and handed it to him. He smiled at you and nodded his head, hooking the weapon to his hip. 

“I’ll always worry for you no matter what, especially at this time of the day,” his eyes darted to the window where he saw the moon shine through it brightly, the night welcoming the world. You laid a hand against his cheek and caressed it with the pad of your thumb. 

“You don’t have to worry too much about that. You’ll be back in a few hours. What harm could be done at that point?” He let out a sigh and leaned forward to press a kiss against the crown of your head, his braided silver hair falling to lay at front of his shoulder. 

“Of course.” He pulled away from you. “I should get going now, so I can return at a decent hour.” You nodded your head in his direction and waved. 

“Stay safe.” 

“You as well.” Gusts of wind filled the room and engulfed his body and suddenly, he disappeared. 

—-

The howling of wind caused a Shaolin monk to open his eyes from his meditation, his eyes landing on the sacred relics that were inside the temple that he called his home. “I was not made aware that you would be visiting, Fujin.” Kung Lao stood up from his meditation position and turned to look at the Demi-god of wind with the utmost serious expression. 

“I do apologize for such a short notice of my arrival,” Fujin bowed respectfully. The moment he stood tall, Kung Lao gave a hearty laugh and walked up to Fujin, the two of them exchanging a half hug, the monk patting the Demi-god on his back. 

“Where on earth have you been, Fujin? You suddenly disappeared.” Kung Lao questioned, “I heard that you and Raiden aren’t exactly on good terms right now.” 

Fujin sighed at his question, “Raiden did not agree with me on my wish to live a domestic life in this lifetime.” Kung Lao gestured for him to walk forward to the direction of where the small table of tea was. The two walked side by side, and the monk looked at him with furrowed brows. 

“That’s the reason? I thought you pissed in his tea or something to make him mad.” He got a pointed look from the demi-god. Kung Lao raised his hands in defense as the two sat down on each end of the table. “Too soon.” 

“A bit.” Fujin grabbed the tea pot and began pouring the contents in his cup. 

“Holy- You’re married?!” Kung Lao eyes the thin silver band that rested on Fujin’s wedding finger, the hand that was placed on the lid of the teapot to keep it from falling. 

“That’s the reason for my visit.” Fujin replied, unphased by the monk's surprise. Setting the teapot down, he lifted the cup to his lips with the utmost care and took a generous sip of the bergamot tea. Kung Lao nodded his head for him to continue, copying Fujins previous actions. 

“My wife, she wishes to meet my family-“ 

“But Raiden wouldn’t possibly want to meet her, now would he?”

Fujin nodded his head, placing the tea cup down on the table. “Correct. Which is why I’m here. I consider you family as well, more than I do so to Lui Kang. All I know is that he probably agreed with my brother on his disapproval of my domestic life.”

“Wow, who knew that a demi-god would consider me family.” Kung Lao muttered to himself, taking a sip of his own portion of tea. Fujin couldn’t help but chuckle at that bit. 

“Would you help me grant her wish?” 

Kung Lao looked at him as if he was crazy for asking that. “Of course I would! Wouldn’t want to miss meeting the person who managed to tie down the wind demi-god himself.” He teased. 

Fujin looked at him with a deadpan look. “You’re making me regret asking you.” 

“Sorry, okay, I’ll shut up.” Kung Lao panicked but grinned behind his tea cup when he started to drink more of it.


End file.
